


A Touch of the Fingertips

by PastoralSymphony



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 01, Sleepovers, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastoralSymphony/pseuds/PastoralSymphony
Summary: Victor sleeps over at Benji's and they explore each other.-"They kissed for what could’ve been minutes or hours, Benji’s right hand holding Victor’s torso, Victor’s left hand caressing Benji’s hair, their lips and tongues moving together and touching in ways that were sending a message directly to his stomach…and lower…Victor grabbed Benji’s hair a little bit to strongly, which resulted in a muffled moan and a stronger grasp on Victor’s side. Realizing how both their bodies were reacting, Victor slowed down the kiss and let go of Benji’s hair. He pressed their foreheads together, noses touching and hand caressing Benji’s cheekbone.“Hi.” Victor said, giggling a little and his voice slightly higher than normal, which really contrasted with Benji’s deep voice when he answered“Hi.”"
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Benjamin "Benji" Campbell, Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 327





	A Touch of the Fingertips

Life for Victor had been strange during the last month. After coming out to his family, fucking up his relationship with Mia and his parents separating, life had been anything but ordinary. Victor knew he was lucky, in spite of everything, to have Felix, Pilar and even Mia (who he had been restarting to form a bond with the last few days, after the weeks of avoiding each other that followed the painful conversation concerning the truth about himself and his feeling for her) and Lake in his life. Most of all, he was lucky to have Benji.

Benji had been Victor’s rock the past month – because even though Felix is a great friend, he didn’t understand what Victor was going through, and he had also been very busy with his newly formed relationship with Lake (Victor was happy for him, really). After convincing Sarah about returning to work at the old Brasstown location (it didn’t take much, he was a great assistant manager and Sarah had been going crazy without him there in the store), Benji and Victor had been spending a lot of time together during and after work.

At school, though, it was a different story. They hadn’t been avoiding each other – on the contrary, Victor, Benji and Felix had spent a lot of time together during school hours, but they hadn’t yet acted like a couple in front of anyone else. It wouldn’t be nice to Mia, Victor figured, if everyone thought he had cheated on her with a guy and now they were dating (which was true, but still wouldn’t be nice, especially considering his school’s obsession with gossiping in CreekSecrets).

So moments like this, Victor resting his head on Benji’s stomach, Benji propped up on some pillows on his bed, his hand going through Victor’s hair while they talked about anything and everything, were certainly special.

It was a Friday after their shift on Brasstown and Benji’s parents had gone for the night to visit his mother’s sister in a nearby town. It was rare they got nights like this, just the two of them, with nowhere to be until many, many hours later. In fact, so rare it hadn’t happened yet.

Sure, Victor had come over and been on Benji’s bedroom before (the first time it happened he as pretty sure he was going to spontaneously combust) and they had spent a lot of alone time together in Brasstown after closing, but this was new. And exciting. And, to be honest, a little bit scary.

After they got in Benji’s bedroom, they had sat side by side on the bed with a laptop on Victor’s lap, deciding on a movie to watch. After choosing one on Netflix’s front page that neither of them had watched yet, it didn’t take more than three minutes for Victor’s head to be resting on Benji’s shoulder, both propped up on the pillows and hands meeting in the middle, gently caressing each other. Victor was always surprised when he realized just how amazing physical contact could feel, how even a brush of the fingertips with Benji could make his stomach turn and a smile form on his face.

Twenty minutes into the movie (it was alright), Benji had pulled Victor’s hand up to his mouth, giving in a small kiss and resting in there, gently pressing the fingers on his lips. Victor tried his best to focus on the movie, but when he felt something warm and wet pressing on his index finger – Benji’s tongue, soft and barely there – he knew he couldn’t watch the movie anymore. After putting the laptop on the bedside table (forgetting to pause the movie), he moved the hand Benji had been holding to his’s hair, the other one helping him pull Benji’s body up just enough so he could hover over and kiss him. Their legs touched, but Victor made sure to keep his lower half far enough so he wouldn’t be pressing into Benji’s lower half – after a few make out sessions with the boy, he soon found out his body could very much react to kissing and touching, the way it never had with a girl.

They kissed for what could’ve been minutes or hours, Benji’s right hand holding Victor’s torso, Victor’s left hand caressing Benji’s hair, their lips and tongues moving together and touching in ways that were sending a message directly to his stomach…and lower…Victor grabbed Benji’s hair a little bit to strongly, which resulted in a muffled moan and a stronger grasp on Victor’s side. Realizing how both their bodies were reacting, Victor slowed down the kiss and let go of Benji’s hair. He pressed their foreheads together, noses touching and hand caressing Benji’s cheekbone.

“Hi.” Victor said, giggling a little and his voice slightly higher than normal, which really contrasted with Benji’s deep voice when he answered

“Hi.”

And that’s how they got where they were now, Victor on Benji’s stomach, Benji’s hand on Victor’s head, laughing about something Felix had done the week before. As their laughs died down, Victor grabbed Benji’s hand that wasn’t on his head and held it, caressing his fingers, almost mirroring what Benji had done moments before. The movie paused, after they realized it had still been going on.

“How far did you and Mia go?” Victor eyes widened with the unexpected question, but Benji didn’t flinch, eyes still calm, hand still going through Victor’s hair. “Or with any other person you’ve been with.”

Benji and Victor had talked about their previous relationships before. Benji knew Victor hadn’t dated anyone besides Mia, but he also knew he had kissed other girls before. The question, though, made Victor feel suddenly very shy, keeping his eyes and their hand together.

“Well” Victor cleaned his throat and sighed “my relationship with Mia wasn’t very physical. We kissed a lot.” Victor closed his eyes slightly when Benji’s caress on his hair turned just a little bit rougher “But we never…I never…I guess we didn’t –”

He felt embarrassed. While he never specifically asked Benji about what his relationship with Derek had been like, he was sure they had gone much further than he had with Mia. Derek was older, that had been together for longer and they were both comfortable enough with their sexuality. So, yes, Victor felt a little embarrassed to admit he was inexperienced and even more embarrassed when he remembered his relationship with Mia, considering he now felt like he was lying to her – and to himself.

“Are you nervous?” Benji asked, still calm.

“No.” Victor answered, maybe too fast.

Benji chuckled.

“You’re not a really good liar.”

Victor fake gasped “What the heck? How dare you?”

They laughed, tension lifting off Victor. He closed his eyes again, focusing on Benji’s hands – one on his hair, the other between his hands.

“Not far.” He exhaled “We barely ever made out. Looking back now, I was probably avoiding it” His grip on Benji’s hand tightened “And I think…I guess she would’ve liked to go further but” He inhaled “I really didn’t want to.”

“I can figure out why.”

They laughed once again, this time quieter, lighter.

“But, yeah.” Victor crossed his feet, which were resting almost outside the bed “We never – I never – I have never –“ He closed his eyes forcefully.

“Hey. That’s alright.” Benji lifted his hand, still entangled with Victor’s, to Victor’s face, caressing the lines between his eyes.

“What about you?” Victor asked abruptly, not thinking much first. He knew that, yes, Benji was probably not a virgin, but something in him wanted to hear it from Benji himself.

Benji smiled a little, seeming happy Victor kept the conversation going.

“I had sex with my ex.” Derek, Victor thought. He was glad Benji hadn’t used his name while they talked about this “We had a sexually active relationship.” Victor felt those words in his gut.

“Fancy words” He joked, and Benji laughed.

Then, Benji stopped laughing and sat up, releasing his hands from Victor’s hair and hands, his movement making Victor’s head end up on his lap. Getting the hint, Victor also sat up, close enough that their legs were touching and if he whispered Benji would be able to hear if as loud as a scream.

Benji’s left hand found Victor’s hand once again, intertwining their fingers, while his left hand found Victor’s thigh, resting on the soft fabric of the sweatpants he was wearing.

“Hey” Benji said and Victor met his eyes. While he was nervous about the conversation they were having, Benji always managed to make him feel safe, so he met Benji’s eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up a bit. Benji met his smile and pecked Victor on the lips one, two, three times. Victor exhaled. He was safe. “The reason I asked…is because I’m really into you, Victor. Don’t know if you’ve noticed yet.” Victor lowered his gaze, his smile growing instantly “And because of that, of course I want to be close to you and to kiss you and touch you…”

It should be obvious, shouldn’t it? If you’re dating someone, you want to have physical contact with them. But hearing Benji say he wanted to _touch him_ was a lot. Victor felt it in his stomach, as it flipped inside him, his toes curling slightly, and his gaze fixed on the boy’s sitting beside him.

“But I don’t want to do anything you feel uncomfortable with.” Benji’s squeezed his hand on Victor’s tight a little, releasing a second after. “And I don’t want you to think the only reason I invited you to spend the night was to have sex.”

“I don’t think that!” Victor exclaimed fast, feeling his face flush and feeling embarrassed about it, even if he knew it was invisible in his skin “I don’t…I don’t think that.”

“Okay. Good.” Benji pressed a kiss to Victor’s lower jaw and rubber his nose on his cheek “We can do whatever you’re comfortable with. Always.”

Victor closed his eyes. Exhaled. Opened his eyes again.

“You too. We can always do whatever you’re comfortable with too.” Victor whispered and felt Benji smile pressed against his cheek and brought his free hand up to Benji’s face.

“You’re amazing.” Benji said, still smiling.

They kept silent for a few seconds, one hand holding the other, one hand still on Victor’s thigh and another hand caressing Benji’s jaw. Victor rubbed his nose against Benji’s softly.

“But…we can try things.” Victor said, still whispering, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“What things?” Benji matched Victor’s tone, his hand on Victor’s thigh moving up and down just enough to make Victor feel goosebumps down his spine.

“To be honest, I don’t know.” Victor confessed and Benji chuckled “But we could start with a kiss?”

“I like kissing you.” More goosebumps and a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, not of fear.

“I like kissing you two.”

Their mouths met, tongues touching each other’s lips, heads tilting just enough so they could open their mouths to deepen the kiss.

Victor’s right hand found Benji’s hair once again, running his fingers through it and, feeling bold, grabbing and pulling lightly. He felt and heard Benji inhale, his hand tightening where it was on Victor’s thigh.

Victor pulled away just enough to whisper again Benji’s lips “You like that?”

Benji exhaled against Victor’s mouth.

“You guessed it.” He whispered back.

Not wanting to miss the feeling of boldness and courage and _want_ , Victor got up on his knees and put one of his legs over Benji, releasing his hand, which was his tightly holding Benji’s, and pressing it on the pillows behind him. The way they ended up, Victor was on Benji’s lap, one hand gripping his hair and the other propping them up, making Benji’s body tilt just enough so that they were half sitting, half laying down. Benji’s legs, which were previously crossed, stretched out beneath him.

The feel of Benji’s hands on his thigh and torso were something Victor felt like he could never get used to. It was intense and _so good_ to have those strong hands holding him, grabbing him, knowing Benji wanted him just as much and he wanted Benji. It was a lot. Almost too much. And still not enough.

Victor lowered down the hand that was on Benji’s hair and pressed it on his chest, their mouths and tongues still pressing and moving against each other. He felt Benji’s breathing shake beneath his hand. He lowered his hand a bit more and grabbed Benji’s shirt, lifting it just enough to press his hand on the skin there. Benji was warm. The hands on his body tightened once again, this time not releasing after a second, but keeping a strong pressure where they were touching. Victor let his hand travel up Benji’s torso slowly, at the same time he slowed down the kiss. Not less intense, just slower.

His index finger met Benji’s nipple and the boy underneath him shuddered. The kiss stopped, their mouths still touching.

“You can take my shirt off, if you want to.” Benji whispered and pressed his tongue against Victor’s lower lip, licking.

Victor’s head was foggy. He still wasn’t sure how far he’s be comfortable to go, but the thought of making out with a shirtless Benji was suddenly all that was in his head.

“I want to.”

Benji’s hands let go of where they were touching and his arms moved, a clear sign of _Take my shirt off_. Victor felt his hands shake a little while he grabbed Benji’s shirt, lifting it and taking it off, leaving Benji shirtless. Benji’s body being incredible wasn’t news for him, but being so close was definitely enough of a reason to his brain to send a signal directly to his crotch. Victor was turned on. He put his hand on Benji’s chest lightly, keeping the light touch as he moved him hands through Benji’s chest, stomach, shoulders.

Both Benji’s hands grabbed his thighs.

“Can we take yours off too?” Benji murmured, so quiet if would be impossible to listen if Victor was just a bit more far away. Luckily, he wasn’t.

“Yes.” Exhale.

Benji’s hands moved from his thighs and lifted Victor’s shirt. Victor moved his arms and Benji took the shirt off completely.

Victor on Benji’s lap, breathing heavily. Their gazes meet and soon so do their mouths, their tongues going back to touching each other’s. Victor’s right hand found Benji’s hair once again and his left hand pressed against Benji’s bare chest, a nipple squeezed between his ring and middle finger. Benji’s hands found their way to Victor’s back, thumbs squeezing his sides while hand move up and down, in and out.

Their mouths separated as Benji moves his lips and tongue to Victor’s jaw, bellow his ear, down his neck. His kisses slow, strong, wet. Victor let out a whimper and Benji shuddered in response.

The feeling of their chests pressed together was something Victor would never have guessed was as good as it was. It felt incredible, their skin pressed together, Benji’s chest warm and firm.

Their hands kept exploring as Benji’s lips came back to meet Victor’s. They kept kissing and kissing and touching and touching. Benji’s thumb grazed Victor’s nipple, resulting in Victor’s grab on his hair tightening once again.

Remembering how Benji reacted to his hair being pulled, Victor did it again, only this time with a purpose, strong enough that it made their mouths separate, his tongue reaching out to touch Benji’s lips.

“Fuck.” Benji breathed “Victor.”

Feeling confident by getting these responses from his touches, Victor moved his mouth to kiss bellow Benji’s ear, sticking his tongue out just enough to graze the earlobe. Starting to feel his left foot go numb, Victor shift a tiny bit on Benji’s lap. Beneath his ass, where he was half sitting on Benji’s lap and half balancing on his own legs, he could feel Benji’s cock. At the realization, Victor froze, tongue still pressing against Benji’s earlobe, hand still on Benji’s chest. It was a lot. Benji was getting a hard on from this. Benji was getting a hard on because of him.

Only then Victor paid attention to his own body and realized he was starting to get hard as well, and it was probably very obvious with his sweatpants.

“Do you want to stop?” Benji asked sweetly. God, Victor liked him so much. Only, the way Benji’s body was reacting didn’t match his tone at all, making it clear he didn’t want to stop.

Victor didn’t want to either.

He pressed down, mouth back to Benji’s for a kiss, harder this time. Benji’s hard on was more pronounced than before and Victor could feel it clearly beneath him. Benji pressed his hands on Victor’s chest, pulling him closer, and Victor knew Benji probably could also feel his hard on pressed on his stomach.

That’s when he felt Benji’s legs shift under him and after an awkward second of not knowing how to move his limbs, Victor felt himself be pushed on his back by Benji, who hovered over him, knees digging into the bed between Victor’s legs. Benji went back to kissing Victor’s neck with slow and wet kisses, Victor’s hands now pressing into Benji’s back, pulling him closer and closer. One of Benji’s hands on his stomach, the other on his leg. Benji’s tongue traces from near his collarbone to under his ear, touching Victor’ ears with his lips.

Their hard ons were much more obvious now, pressed against each other. Victor never new anything could ever feel so wonderful and hot and scary at the same time. Benji’s lips moved against his ear, barely touching.

“I don’t know what to do.” Benji whispered “Tell me what you want.” The hand on Victor’s leg moved up, grasping his ass and making their cocks graze again, even if with layers of sweatpants and underwear between them. Exhale. Victor couldn’t hold back a moan. Benji pressed his face against Victor’s neck.

“I like this.” Victor answered, not sure himself of what he wanted “Maybe we could…” his hands on Benji’s back traveled down, daring to peak under the sweatpants he was wearing “Maybe we could take our pants off?”

Benji’s hands tightened again, so hard they could hurt in other circumstances, but all Victor felt was pleasure through his body.

“But…but our underwear can stay on.” Victor added, suddenly very aware that maybe he wasn’t comfortable enough to be completely bare yet.

Benji lifted his body from where it laid on top of Victor’s, his hands running down Victor’s chest. Victor stared at his face, neck flushed, wet lips and open mouth, his gaze down on Victor’s body. He could feel the blood pumping through his cock.

“Okay.” Benji said, moving faster now, rearranging Victor’s legs so he could pull his sweatpants down. Victor thanked God he put on one of his good underwear before coming to Benji’s.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Victor watched Benji bite his bottom lip after the sweatpants were off, his hand coming up from Victor’s feet up his shin to his thighs.

“Your turn.” Benji met Victor’s gaze as he heard him saying it. Benji smirked and sat up, pulling off his own pants, then quickly shifting to pull them off from his feet and getting back on top of Victor, pressing one of his legs between Victor’s and the other on the other side, intertwining their legs.

“You okay?” If Victor hadn’t known Benji, he wouldn’t be able to believe that he was asking this in this moment. But he did. Benji was kind and caring and he wanted Victor to be comfortable. His mind pushed the lust aside for a moment, while Victor cradled Benji’s face in his hands and pulled him down for a sweet kiss, their lips lingering the touch.

“Never better.” Victor bit down Benji’s bottom lip and the sweet moment stepped aside, giving room for lust once again.

Victor moved his leg that wasn’t under Benji, using it to press Benji’s lower half even closed, their cocks brushing through the fabric.

Exhales. Moans.

Victor’s right hand moved up to grab Benji’s hair, while the other moved down to press on Benji’s ass, pushing their hard ons together with even more pressure. Their mouths still pressed together but lips weren’t moving anymore, tongues meeting in the middle every time one of them gave a particularly strong thrust.

Benji thrust down while Victor thrust up, hands grabbing asses, Benji’s head moving to rest to Victor’s neck.

It was a lot. Too much and not enough at the same time. Benji’s moans on his ear, Benji’s hand on his leg, Benji’s cock against his cock, moving together.

It was good. Then it became too good, non-stop good. Victor had to press his own face on Benji’s hair, his grip on Benji’s hair and ass becoming even stronger, the pressure on his cock better than ever.

“Benji.” More thrusts. “Fuck, I’m gonna –“

Benji kept his movements while licking and kissing Victor’s neck.

Too much.

Victor had had a good number of orgasms in his lifetime. A good number of them in the past month, after he and Benji got together, but none had ever felt like this. Not once had he ever come because a guy had been thrusting his cock with Victor’s, hands on his body, kisses on his neck, breath on his ear.

The hold on Benji’s hair tightened as he came, and a few thrusts later, he could tell Benji was coming as well, moaning against his ear.

Their grips loosened, Benji’s body falling to the bed sideways, still pressed against Victor. Their hands found each other, breaths still uneven.

Minutes later – Victor wasn’t sure how long, having closed his eyes to try to calm down – he heard Benji speak quietly

“That was fucking awesome.” Benji pressed a kiss to his chest, right beside his nipple, and left his mouth lingering there.

“That was –“ Victor swallowed “fucking awesome.”

And then, not sure where it came from, Victor heard himself giggling.

“What is it?” Benji mumbled against his chest.

“I guess I’m…happy.” Victor smiled and grabbed Benji’s face, bringing it up for a kiss, soft, just a brush of lips.

“I’m glad.” Benji whispered “But I’m also a little sticky.” Propping himself up on one elbow, he stared down at Victor “Gonna run to the bathroom real quick. You can go after me?”

Benji got up from the bed and Victor couldn’t help but stared at his crotch, not hard anymore, but wet. Some come had also slipped out of Benji’s underwear and was visible on the fine hair he had trailing down his belly button. Victor wondered if he looked like that as well. By the look on Benji’s face, he saw when lifting his gaze, who was staring down at Victor’s crotch, bottom lip between his teeth, he figured he might.

“Okay.” He sat up and pulled his legs to his chest, much more self-aware now he could think better “Then we could finish the movie?”

Benji laughed as he walked to the bathroom.

“Oh yeah! I had completely forgotten.” He turned to Victor once more before leaving the room “But we might have to restart, I wasn’t paying much attention to the beginning.” He winked as he left the room and Victor giggled.

He could definitely get used to this, he thought, stretching down on the bed and letting himself smile.

**Author's Note:**

> (slightly based on my experience with my girlfriend the first time she slept over)


End file.
